Waterworks
by Strawberry'd
Summary: [HeijiKazuha oneshot] Heiji and Kazuha play in the 'rain'. For Candyland. Happy Valentine's day!


**Waterworks** by _Strawberry'd  
_Detective Conan; Heiji/Kazuha  
February 14, 2007

* * *

Heiji found his opportunity when Kazuha was outside, watering the garden. He was merely strolling by, getting some fresh air when he just happened to spot her. 

Although it was a little mild for summer, the sun still beat continuously down at him, and watching Kazuha with the hose gave Heiji a brilliant idea. After all, she must be just as hot as him, right?

He smirked and crept along the side of the house; knowing its terrain almost as well as he did his own was beneficial now. He came upon the faucet from which the water made its way through the hose… to Kazuha. With a grin that somehow made devilish an understatement, Heiji planted both feet onto the hose and waited.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, an exasperated sigh came from the girl. She shook the hose with impatience, hating their old house. "Dad! She called, waving the hose back and forth in the air. "There's something wrong with the hose!"

Heiji knew this was his chance. He stepped off of the hose and heard the satisfying _whoosh_ of water newly liberated.

Torrents of water came streaming out of the hose, its open end facing the endless sky.

Kazuha shrieked as the cold water fell from onto her. Heiji, unable to stay shrouded in shadows, burst out laughing and fell onto his knees at the sight of Kazuha screeching like a banshee.

"Hattori Heiji!" Kazuha yelled, water dripping from her face and hair. "I knew you were somehow behind this! You… you…!"

Heiji stretched out onto the damp grass, a few chuckles still escaping him. He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes; the image of Kazuha, a look of utmost confusion and terror on her face, was the funniest thing he had ever seen in his _life_. "Oh, let it go, 'Zuha. At least you cooled down a bit, right?"

He waited for a scathing response, but none came. He looked around him in confusion, sitting up. "Kazuha – GAHH!"

A bucket's worth of cold water, straight from the hose, came down onto Heiji's head. While he was laughing, Kazuha had sneakily filled up a bucket and planned her revenge.

"What's up with the scream, Heiji? It's just water, after all." She smiled at him, even going as far as to tilt her head innocently.

"Ha, ha," Heiji deadpanned. "We'll see how you like it!" He grabbed the hose from the ground and flung the water pouring out at Kazuha. She shrieked and ran away, only to have Heiji chase his girlfriend of some five odd months.

"Stop it!" She cried, laughing, her feet half-sinking into the soggy ground. "Don't you know how much water you're wasting?"

"We live on an island, Kazuha! We have all the water we'll ever need." He continued to follow her around the yard, not caring for his already-wet clothes.

She picked up the first thing she saw to shield herself with. It was a long branch that had fallen off the large tree that overshadowed their yard. She pointed it at him and faltered at his expression. "En…garde?"

"Don't even think about it," he smirked, brandishing the hose like a long sword. Of course, water spewed everywhere and Kazuha threw up her arms to cover her face.

That was when Heiji noticed _it_.

No, not the freakishly alarming number of gnomes that Kazuha's neighbour had collected over the years, parading over the front lawn of her house; nor the large pile of coconuts the child across the street was wheeling into the garage.

No. What Heiji noticed was Kazuha's extremely white t-shirt. That was currently soaking wet.

The hose, subjected to the amazing prowess of Mr Gravity, fell to the ground; Heiji's grip had suddenly gone slack.

"Heiji? What's the matter?" Kazuha tilted her head and stepped closer to him.

He made a surprised noise and stepped back quickly. The heat that had come to his face could fry an egg, he was sure.

Unfortunately, as unfortunate things do happen, when Heiji stepped backwards, his foot tangled in the long hose. The hose that was currently lying haphazardly around the lawn and strategically, around Kazuha.

Heiji fell backwards and Kazuha, brought forward by the force of the hose snapping forward, fell on top of him.

The world seemed to freeze.

And then it came back to life.

"I'm s-s-orry!" Heiji said, his letters garbled. "Please, please, please get off of me." If he was put one more second in this compromising situation, he was position he couldn't be held accountable for his next actions.

"S-sure!" Kazuha said, breathlessly, pushing herself off him and rolling onto her back. They lay on the wet grass, their backs getting colder and colder, and thankfully, so did their faces.

"Heiji…" Kazuha said, her voice quiet.

"Yes?" He squeaked.

"You left the hose on."

"Oh. Sorry."

There was a rustle beside her as Heiji stood up. Kazuha waited for a few seconds before getting up herself. She had a cheeky grin on her face that she couldn't conceal. Luckily, Heiji's back was facing her, so it didn't really matter.

She picked up the discarded hose quietly, not entirely finished with her revenge. "Now, which way do you turn this thing?" Kazuha heard her boyfriend mutter.

"To the left!" She called to him, hands gripping the hose securely.

"To the… left?" He muttered again. That was odd, he thought, it didn't feel like the water was stopping… Unless… His eyes wide, he whipped himself around, only to get a full frontal attack of water. "Ka – zu – ha!"

She squealed as he started to chase her. Practically falling over herself, trying to laugh and run at the same time, Kazuha soon found herself in a compromising situation.

"Heiji, Heiji," she panted, "I'm sorry, let's stop." But he wouldn't have it.

With a newly determined expression on his face, as well as an unusual glint in his eyes, Heiji seemed hell-bent on getting to Kazuha… and the hose. She shrieked as he came perilously close, flinging the hose this way and that.

In the end, she was no match for Heiji's stamina or speed. Two hands pressed on Kazuha's shoulders heavily as Heiji spun her around.

"Heiji," she said breathlessly. "I –"

All manner of speech was from then on considered worthless and superfluous as Heiji kissed Kazuha. Her arms came around his neck and although her vice-like grip on the hose did not change, the direction in which the water was flowing did. The hose pointed upwards and the jet of water continued skyward, before falling down in cascades.

Neither Kazuha nor Heiji gave heed to the cold water falling down on them, in a mockery of rain. They only had eyes – erm, mouths for each other.

* * *

A week later, both Heiji and Kazuha were in bed, covers pulled up to their chins, and noses so red, they could rival Rudolph's. Empty tissue boxes and used Kleenex littered the bedroom floor as they were forced to drink hot chicken noodle soup, scathingly scolded by their parents for their foolish and irresponsible acts. 

Was it worth it?

Definitely.

* * *

Dedicated to **Candyland**, because I owed her a fic. The challenge was 'smexy-in-the-rain' except mine had no smexy, nor no rain. But I feel it's creative enough to not need all that, don't you? 8D; Happy Valentine's day! Even though this was set in the summer, it was still lovey-ish… And I figured that I'd better have SOMETHING for the all great V-day. I hope you all liked it 8D; 


End file.
